1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the general field of sink float apparatus and methods for separating particles of solids of different densities.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relevant to the present invention is summarized below:
______________________________________ Patent Issue Date Teaching ______________________________________ 2,150,946 March 21, 1939 Shows drum apparatus used in classification system 2,266,840 Dec. 23, 1941 Method and apparatus for determining percentage of coal in mineral products 2,670,078 Feb. 23, 1954 Float-sink separation; uses chlorinated hydrocarbon 3,101,312 Aug. 20, 1963 Sink separators arranged in series so that minerals and coal of different particle size can be worked up 3,122,498 Feb. 25, 1964 Preparation and transportation of fine coal for cleaning on concentrating tables 3,348,675 Oct. 24, 1967 Sink float process for separating sol- ids of different densities; uses parting liquid halogenated hydrocarbon and adds ionic dispersant ______________________________________